The purpose of this contract is to provide for the breeding and maintenance of rheus monkeys, the progency of which will be used in extramural research projects supported by the National Institues of Health. The current source of rhesus monkeys is wild caught animals from India; however the decision of the Indian government to restrict exporation make it essential for the National Institutes of Health to initiate programs which will provide alternative and ancillary sources.